Packagings are known for instance for foil material. Such foil material can consist of plastic, aluminium, paper or the like. For domestic use rolls of such material are packed in elongate cardboard boxes from which the foil strip can be unrolled and torn off along a prearranged saw edge. A metal saw edge is usual, while the use of a saw edge of hard plastic is also known.
The drawback to such a structure is that the packaging remaining after the foil material has been used does not have the character of a single material, which makes the packaging difficult or even unsuitable for recycling.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method for reinforcing a board, sheet or foil of fibrous material which ensures that the quality of the single material remains practically unimpaired in that the or each reinforced zone makes only a negligible contribution to the material composition as a whole and the packaging for recycling can therefore be treated as a recyclable single material.